The present invention relates generally to hygienic devices for hair brushes. Hair brushes readily accumulate a large quantity of hair, dandruff, and other detritus in use. Cleaning them can be a difficult and time-consuming process. For the average consumer, this can be an occasional annoyance. For a professional hair dresser, who may brush the hair of ten different people in a single day, it is a costly and frustrating necessity. After every client the brush must be thoroughly cleaned, which is can take several minutes, depending on brush type etc. If multiple brushes are used, each must be cleaned.
Over the years, various devices have been developed in an attempt to mitigate this problem. However, none have worked in a satisfactory manner. Most such devices are designed for use with one specific brush, or are unsuitable for use with a blow-dryer, or simply have unsatisfactory performance.
Needs exist for improved methods for protecting and cleaning hair brushes.